coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eagleopolis
Eagleopolis once was a city wracked by rampant looting and rioting as a result of the death of Justice. Before the Crisis and Justice' death, however, it was a bustling metropolis. The rioting in attracted many superpowered individuals. Some wanted to protect the city while others had their own agendas to further. Eagleopolis has since been completely and utterly leveled into oblivion. Former Places of Interest *Eagleopolis Museum of Art *Eagleopolis Central Police Department *Eagleopolis City Hall *Justice Park *A 7-11 History Click here to read the thread! The rioting in Eagleopolis piqued the interest of the superheroes Synapse, who wanted to control the rioting, Signal, who happened upon the town by chance, Sugar Shock to join in the riots and Mr Nerve to take advantage of the situation. Zealot and Vladimir soon appeared on the scene to supress rioting as well. Mr. Nerve had successfully robbed the Eagleopolis Museum and departed through the sewer system, making progress towards the South. Signal and Zealot had tried and failed to stop the robbery, and while Signal attempted to pursue the criminal, she lost control of her fire generation powers and created a massive explosion, allowing Mr Nerve to escape. Meanwhile, Synapse dealt with one of Sugar Shock's marshmallow monsters, inadvertently causing it to explode, allowing Sugar Shock to escape and make a haven in the Eagleopolis Candy Factory. The explosion also causted extensive damage to much of the city. She was soon found by Vladmir and Agent 58664. They amused her for a bit before departing-Vladmir went after the mysterious Accident Boy while the Agent and Synapse attempted to deal with the threat of the Behemoth. Many of the heroes eventually found each other at the site Signal had destroyed a few days prior. At this meeting, Zealot decided to depart to New York City to hold a press conference regarding Justice' death, while Agent departed towards Sustan City. It was here that Vladmir's, Signal's and Zealot's strange rivalry was solidified, as many of them yearned for Accident Boy and/or Sugar Shock's companionship: some needing their powers while others wished to see them not fall into the hands of the others. Once Synapse summoned a military air brigade to take the Behemoth away, Vladmir deceived Synapse into bringing many of Eagleopolis' survivors to City Hall, a massive building resembling the Capitol Building, overlooking Justice Park. Once Vladimir had what he wanted from the machine, he sicked one of his hypnotised worshippers on both Signal and Synapse, attempting to destroy them once and for all. In a dramatic and fire-filled fight, Synapse and Signal managed to destroy the vampire, with assistance from one of his newly-liberated former-mindslave and a rare Mountain Rose. However, this was apparently at the cost of Signal's life. Meanwhile, Accident Boy was trapped in a closet while Zealot entertained Sugar Shock in a nother city, Sugar Shock having come to him through another convoluted series of events, had come to him. The National Guard has since evacuated the town and cleaned up traces of Vladmir, his cult and Behemoth. Present Day Eagleopolis currently exists as a smouldering ruin of nothing. Vladmir and Signal's ashes are currently being analyzed by research labs all around the world while reconstruction efforts are under way. Sugar Shock and Zealot appear to have developed a friendship, while Synapse is conducting his own private research. Mr. Nerve has not yet been captured, and thw works he stole have not been recovered. Behemoth's whereabouts are unknown to the general populace and his very existence is actively being covered up. Reconstruction Most of the town's former inhabitants have expressed a desire never to return to what was once their fair city. Many of the still standing structures have been demolished while the town's infrastructure is repaired. The governor of New East Wyoming expressed a desire to rebuild and rename the city with a Phoenix motif, rather than an Eagle one. There exists a memorial to the city in Washington, D.C. It features an Eagle perched upon the horns of a bull, looking the East, where the sun rises. It also features an extensive list of the people who died during the city's apocalypse, numbering well into the millions, each painted into the nearby walls. Consequences *Signal becomes a vampire *The world at large becomes aware of vampires *Geneticists research Behemoth and vampires *Behemoth is depowered for the first time *Sugar Shock and Zealot have become acquainted *Synapse undergoes some self upgrades and conducts independent research *Agent 696969 manifests his powers *Mr. Nerve is wanted for art theft *Gravity Lad jumps, then jumps again in mid-air Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Places Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Places